The Penguins Of Madagascar Creepypasta
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: This contains really violent and gory content and very disturbing things.


I was one night staying up because I couldn't get sleep, so I got on my phone and looked up Penguins of Madagascar episodes that will air on Tv.

I got on the Wikipedia list of episodes and there was one that was unaired that was listed. I forgot what it was called but I remember what it was like to see it. A lot of people said it was disturbing and children were unfortunate to see it.

I took out my laptop and typed in the episode and nothing came up about it, I found it on some website but I forgot what it's called. I downloaded the file and my computer froze, I don't know if it was a virus or something, I activated my antivirus program and the file was finished.

I clicked on it to watch it and it started to freeze again and it started off with the intro to it, it was normal, but something was different about it, the characters were a little different than they used to be. As the titlecard came up, it said,"Fear of Rico."

I found that confusing but it started off with the penguins in their habitat, they were going out to play and Rico was acting strange, he was more serious than goofy. He climbs out of the ladder outside of their habitat.

The penguins stopped and saw Rico there,"What's up Rico?" Skipper said, Rico lets out a grunt like he was trying to say something. Private comes busting in and Skipper tries to tell him something but he won't listen.

"Skippah, what should we do?" Private exlaimed,"Solider, I think we should do something," Skipper responded back,"Like what Skipper?" Kowalski said," I really don't know," Skipper answered.

The penguins heads back in for bedtime and Rico gets up and brought shackles and chains with him. The penguins woke up by the noise and they saw Rico standing there with a syringe needle with tranquilizers." Rico what are you doing with that," Skipper exclaimed.

Rico lets out grunt and as the penguins approached him, he stuck the needles into the penguins heads and they passed out within seconds,"What the F did I just see," I thought. He puts the shackles onto the penguins feet and flippers. As they woke up, they were in this room that was never shown in any episodes. The penguins woke up and Skipper was lying on his back and saw a light from a far distance." Where are we," he thought to himself.

The rest of the penguins woke up and they were chained in shackles. Private whimpers in fear," Skippah, where are we at." I don't know Private," Skipper responded," Skipper, where's Rico," Kowalski reponds. They see a shadowy figure and he lifts up his flipper and escorts them to a room, the penguins followed him there.

It was Rico, the penguins shrieked in fear, especially Private. Rico removes the shackles off of them and he takes them to an empty hallway," Skippah, where's Rico taking us to," Private said, whimpering in fear." I don't know Private," Skipper repsonded back. Rico stops them at a room and he takes Private into a room.

Private was screaming and struggling to break free from Rico's grip, Rico punches him in the beak as blood was seeping down from it, and it wasn't cartoon blood, it was real. Rico did this to calm him down. He then takes Private and ties his flippers onto a celing, Private was breaking down into tears.

The next thing got more disturbing, Rico pulls out a machete and began sawing Private in half followed by Private screaming in pure agony. The screen flashed for five seconds showing images of Private that are hyper realistic to the ones that doesn't make sense.

As Rico was finished, it showed Private's body sawed in half with realistic gore hanging out on each side of his body. It showed it for a couple of seconds. Skipper and Kowalski were still there in shackles, shrieking in fear. Rico walks out with a machete in his hand or flipper,"Where's Private and what have you done to him!" Skipper shouted at him.

Rico lets out a grunt and puts the machete and was acting like he was slitting someone's throat." You killed him!" Skipper yelled out, Skipper picks up a rock and throws it at Rico and misses, Rico gets angry and walked towards Skipper really fast. He removes the shackles off of him and grabs him by the neck and drags him into an empty room filled with corpses.

Skipper screams out as Rico was dragging him and places him up on a wall. Rico takes the machete and hacks him to death as the flat headed penguin was screaming. It showed the blade cutting through his flesh. I was about to puke from watching that but things got more worse.

It shows Skipper coughing up blood and Rico puts his flipper in the wound and began to pull out his intestines and piles them up next to him. He then reaches back in and pulls out his heart and it was beating in his flippers, Rico then takes a knife and stabs Skipper in the eye with it and as he rips it out, his eye was on the blade as it was pulled out.

Skipper's body goes limp. Kowalski stood there in fear as Rico walked back out, "Where's Skipper and Private?! Huh," Kowalski shouted. Rico does the throat slitting gesture thing to tell Kowalski that he killed them all. Rico wipes the blood off the blade with his tongue and gives an evil sinister smile which scared me.

He drags Kowalski to another room and places him on a wall and Rico pulls out his machete and began to hack his neck off followed by a scream from Kowalski. Blood was gushing out of the wound and Rico puts the knife in a sheath and he holds Kowalski by the head with both of his flipper and twists his head around as blood gushed out like a hose. Rico then twists it more until it came back around his body.

He rips his head off and all the veiny cords were hanging out of his head and Rico tosses it away. He then looks at the camera and gives off an evil look, I exited out of the file and deleted it because I couldn't take it anymore, I turned it off and closed it. That's why I stopped watching Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
